The use of ultrasonic instruments in surgical applications is well known. One widely used type of instrument is an ultrasonic hand piece that is used in ophthalmic applications, such as in the removal of cataracts from the eye by phacoemulsification.
Recent medical research, i.e., “Ditopic Complexation of Selenite Anions or Calcium Cations by Pirenoxine: An Implication for Anti-Cataractogenesis” (Inorganic Chemistry, December 2010: Vol 50, pp 365-377; “Pharmacological chaperone for a -crystallin partially restores transparency in cataract models” (Science, November 2015:Vol 350, pp.674-677) and “Lanosterol reverses protein aggregation in cataracts” (Nature, Jul. 20, 2015: Vol 523, pp.607-611), which are incorporated herein in their entirety by reference, has demonstrated that treatment by chemical compounds like lanosterol reverses protein aggregation in cataracts. In addition, pharmacological chaperones, e.g., molecules that bind a-crystallins (cryAA and cryAB), used in medical treatment for various diseases are being used to partially restore transparency in cataracts. Eye drops can be one method of delivery for these pharmaceutical compounds. However, it may be advantageous to inject pharmaceutical compounds directly into the tissue that requires treatment.